Hacker Del Cielo
by UnfadingPromise
Summary: Tsuna has two identities. One being is Dame-Tsuna where he fails at everything and the other one being Hacker Del Cielo, the greatest hacker in the world and one of Vongola Nono's most trusted hacker/assassin, but what happens when he is the heir of Vongola and his tutor is his rival the greatest hitman in the world? OOC characters, no pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N - Ciaossu pple dis is Promise-san! Welcome to Hacker del Cielo I hope you like dis! **

**Tsuna - Promise-san...**

**Promise - Wat tuna-chan?**

**Tsuna - What the heck is this?**

**Promise - A fanfic.**

**Tsuna - I mean why am I a hacker?!**

**Reborn - For once I agree with my dame student... Though Dame-Tsuna, you should be happy cuz you actually look cool for once...**

**Promise - I know Tuna-chan... Your mean (sniffle)**

**Tsuna - I... I'm sorry don't cry I'll even do the thing for you! **

**Promise - r..Really?**

**Tsuna - yeah... (Takes a breath) Promise-san does NOT own KHR **

**Reborn - And I'm glad that she doesn't **

**Promise - Reborn ur mean! Thank you Tuna-chan~ (smiles)**

**Here we go!~**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi started using laotops when he was 5. It was that fateful day when his father Sawada Iemitsu gave him the gift that started everything.

"Tsu-kun, your papa's here, and he wants to give you something!" his mother had said that fateful day.

"P...papa?" the brunet whispered as he approached the blonde man that was wearing a construction suit.

"Hi Tsu-kun! Yup I'm your papa! By the way, I got you a present!" the man cooed as he gave his son a gift wrapped box. Tsuna immediately teared opened the box to see an orange dell laptop with a laptop bag that had the number 27 in the middle.

"T..thank you..." the brunet whispered as he hid behind his mother.

"Tsu-kun, why don't you go to your room and play with it while I talk with mommy?" the blonde said as he looked at Nana for her approval. Nana nodded as the brunet scurried into his room.

"Nana... I want to-" the blonde said as his wife interrupted her.

"I know Iemitsu... I know... I used to be in it too and I understand it's for us..." Nana said as she tried not to cry. Iemitsu's eyes widened. "You... you knew?" Iemitsu said as he looked at his feet.

"Yes... as I said... I used to be a professional assassin of the Vongola, the familglia you're working for... after I found out that I was pregnant with Tsu-kun, you became CEDEF's boss and since you were a direct descendant of Vongola Primo, I gave up on my job and asked ninth to not tell you anything... I'm sorry Iemitsu... I just wanted to protect our Tsu-kun..." Nana whispered as she broke down into sobs.

"No... Nana, I should be the one saying sorry... I'm so sorry." the blonde said as he hugged his wife they started talking more about Tsuna...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tsuna was interested in the laptop he had gotten from his father. He pressed the 'on' button and the laptop started to boot up. As the main screen lit up, Tsuna clicked on the internet icon. The home site popped up which happened to be Google. The little brunet was just browsing when he found something VERY interesting. Something popped out in the screen and it read , "Do you want to hack?" the little brunet knowing nothing pressed yes out of sheer curiosity but he never new that single click changed his whole life.

**_4 years later..._**

Tsuna sat on his chair as he turned on his laptop. After if booted up, he clicked on the internet icon and signed into the Hacker chat site.

Hacker del Cielo signed on

Arashi - So you number 1 now?

Cielo - Awww thanks Arashi that means a lot u know XD

Arashi - I didn't even say anything nice! I only asked if ur number 1

Miki - OMG **_THE_** HACKER DEL CIELO IS HERE?!

Cielo - ur making me blush ^/^

Arashi - So Cielo, you plannin on hacking anywhere?

Cielo - Nope got any suggestions?

Miki - How about a mafia base in Italy?

Cielo - That's a good idea, but the problem is just finding their web is hard enough so doing that might take days even for me... D:

Arashi - Why should you even listen to her? She's just a stranger.

Miki - That's mean :( I was just trying to help you know... (and aren't you technically a stranger too?)

Cielo - Gtg see ya later!

_**Hacker del Cielo signed off**_

_Tsuna signed off the chat room as he went on to his hacker email site. He had a new email from the name of Nonoclams . WTH is wrong with that name Tsuna thought to himself as he clicked on the email._

_Dear Hacker del Cielo,_

_I am Vongola Nono, the ninth generation mafia boss of a mafia famiglia called Vongola. You might be thinking that why would I be telling you this. This is because I want you to join my famiglia. As you are a brilliant hacker, you make a perfect asset to my familglia. I can give you a salary if you want and please consider joining. And if you decline, please make sure none of this information leaks out or we will eliminate you. If you accept, please email back to me and you will begin with your assignment._

_Sincerely,_

_Vongola Nono_

'What the heck...' Tsuna thought to himself as he reread the email. 'Even if this is a joke, it's better than nothing I guess.' the brunet said to himself as he smiled.

_"Bring it on"_

* * *

**A/N - So how was it? I personally think I revealed too much but whatevers... Can any guess who Arashi is probably too easy right? I just have to tell you, Miki is a random person/hacker I made up just now and she'll be chatting with our beloved Tuna :) Please R&R! CIAO~**


	2. Mists' Intro

**A/N - *Dodges knifes, pineapples, and tonfas. Promise-san is SOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I had a slight depression due to 3 things. 1) My school started this week. 2) I read Naruto Chapter 598. And the one that made me BAWL for ONE FRIGGIN DAY, 3) I read KHR Chapter 398. Ok if you don't know what I mean, just read those two chappies on mangable or mangafox. I had a panic attack... Ok enough of the depressing STUFF! So the poll is DONE! This is the order of how Tsuna will meet his guardians! **

**1) Mukuro & Chrome **

**2) Hibari**

**3) Yamamoto**

**4) Gokudera**

**5) Ryohei**

**6) Lambo**

**Seriously, I thought Gokudera would be first.. lol I had fun makin this chappie so much ooc-ness lol I LUV it! Oh almost forgot! KHR doesn't belong to me it belongs to Amano-sensei! Enjoy~**

* * *

Hacker Del Cielo Chapter 1 - Mists' Intro

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at his 16th birthday present with glee. It was an orange mac book pro that had the number 27 engraved on the back.

The brunet immediately booted up the laptop and started to download all the necessary stuff he need to work on his laptop.

After finishing everything, the brunet checked his private chat box and found a certain someone inviting him. "Nono… better be good.." he muttered as he accepted the request.

* * *

_Nono – Ciao Cielo. _

_Cielo – Ciao Vongola Nono. _

_Nono – Well then, let's cut to the chase shall we? _

_Cielo – a mission right?_

_Nono – Yes, unfortunately, it is an outside job._

Tsuna groaned inwardly as he began to type back.

_Cielo – Nono, just because I'm good at weapons doesn't mean I like to go out for missions. You of all people should now that. _

_Nono – I'm sorry Cielo but that was the only S-rank mission there is and I heard you need S-rank mission to 'defeat' him am I right?_

Tsuna paused as he smiled a sadistic smile that could've put a certain pineapple head to shame.

_Cielo – Very well then, send me the files ASAP. _

_Nono – good luck, this one's a tricky one _

_Cielo – Ciao _

_Nono – Ciao_

* * *

The brunet logged out of the secret chatroom as he signed into his usual one.

_Miki – Hey u guys! Do u know bout the hacker convention coming up in a few months? _

_**Hacker Del Cielo signed in**_

_Arashi – Of course we know u baka-onna! It's the biggest hacker convention in the world! _

_Cielo – Arashi's right, this hacker convention is gonna take place in Namimori, Japan and everyone around the world are trying to join! Oh forgot to ask, I happen to know the place their talking about and I'm debatin whether to go or no… Should I? _

_Arashi – It's ur choice, if u wanna just go and if u don't, well don't.. _

_Miki – GO! It'll be fun for SURE and I heard conventions are the best places for making/meeting friends! Go in my stead!_

_Cielo – Then it's decided! Ima gonna go! :D _

_Arashi – Well good luck keepin ur identity secret. _

_Cielo – Awwww did I tell u that ur the best hacker friend I can I ask for? _

_Arashi – che when did I- _

_Cielo – oop gotta go! bai! _

**_Hacker Del Cielo signed off_**

* * *

Tsuna immediately started to read the files that were sent to him by Nono.

Mission – Rescue Estraneo Famiglia convicts. Make sure to treat any injured people.

The brunet grumbled as he opened another tab on the internet. He immediately attempted hacking the Estraneo Famglia main web site.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

"Hacking process 80… 95… 100 Hacking successfully completed~ the monitor said as a website popped out. Tsuna cheered inwardly as he finally hacked the ever so impossible to hack Estraneo Famiglia database. The brunet scrolled down the site when he found the information he needed. "Bingo~" he said as he read the contents.

_Project E located at (imagine address here) bring all test subjects, we'll be attempting to infuse them with flames._

Tsuna scowled as he finished reading the contents. "What kind of idiot uses kids for experiments those lowlife bastards!" Tsuna took a look at his digital clock. "11:39… Better head off now.." the brunet whispered as he brought out his handgun.

Now this handgun isn't your ordinary everyday handgun. It is a specialized handgun that can shoot compacted dying will flames. Tsuna chuckled inwardly as he remembered the day Nono gave him his favorite weapon.

_****Flashback****_

_Nono – Good afternoon Cielo._

_Cielo – What's up Nono? _

_Nono – Well, since you are part of the Vongola, you'll have to fight one day so I'll be giving you a weapon. _

_Cielo – But I thought I was just got you the info of other mafia famiglias…_

_Nono – Well there is a high possibility where I have to send you on a mission where you have to physically accomplish it, and every mission has its own risks and to protect yourself, you'll need to be able to fight. _

_Cielo – Ok… _

_Nono – Now, I know you're really cautious about any information related to you, but you have to at least tell us where to drop off the weapon. _

_Cielo – Nami Park in Namimori, Japan. Under the silver bench there's one so it'll be easy to notice. _

_Nono – Oh, you live in Japan? One of the candidates of Vongola Decimo also lives in Japan. _

_Cielo – Isn't Reborn training that candidate?_

_Nono – Yes, when the candidate turns 16, Reborn is going to go and train him. _

_Cielo – Hmm.. anyways, what time should I pick it up? _

_Nono – We just left in there and now we're leaving, you may pick it up whenever you want. Ciao Cielo. _

_Cielo – Ciao Nono._

The brunet immediately shut off his laptop and ran outside, heading toward Namimori Park.

_**At Nami Park~**_

As the brunet arrived, the park, he noticed a small white package with the worlds Vongola inscribed on it under the silver bench that he had indicated to Nono. He immediately pick the box up, check his surroundings to see if anyone saw him, and ran back home, eager to see just what this weapon was.

_**Back at Sawada Household**_

The brunet gave his mom a quick tadaima* as he ran inside his room, shutting the door tightly.

The brunet gasped as he saw the contents of the box. It was a snow white handgun with the initials H.D.C inscribed on it. 'Hacker Del Cielo…' Tsuna thought as he kept on examining the gun. The brunet then noticed that the package of bullets sitting next to him.

'Those should be costly…' he thought to himself. "Ah-ha!" Tsuna yelled as he started to modify the gun. When all the modifications were complete, the brunet gave himself a pat on the back, for he had modified the gun so that it could shoot compacted dying will flames**. "Just perfect." the brunet had whispered as he tested the gun out.

**_And as the brunet trained, he became so strong that it was said that his skills were on par with the greatest hitman of the world Reborn the Arcobaleno._**

**_**Flashback End **_**

As the brunet finished thinking about the past, he immediately slipped his signature cloak and mask. The cloak is midnight black with two horizontal golden stripes on the bottom. The mask was really simple; it was a white phantom mask that covered every part of his face except for the upper right part, revealing his right eye.

The brunet slipped outside the house, careful not to wake his sleeping mother, but what he didn't know was that the said long haired brunette was staring at him with worried, but calculative eyes. "Tsu-kun…" she whispered as she saw her son leave.

_**At Estraneo Famglia Base~**_

Tsuna ran silently through the vents of the base, using the little 'openings' as his peep hole, identifying where he was. 'Almost there.' he thought as he kept on crawling. When the brunet saw the exit, he immediately jumped out, gun in his hand, only to find a certain pineapple haired blunette*** fighting the Estraneo scientists.

Tsuna's overly kind instinct took over as he jumped into the fight knocking out a scientist that was about to attack the bluenette's back. "Who are you?!" both the blunette and Estraneo hissed, each words filled with malice. The brunet sighed as he started to knock out all the scientists in the room, making the bluenette raise his eyebrow.

Tsuna turned around, facing the bluenette. "You should go and help the convicts you know." he said.

"Kufufufu sure but you'll have to come with me."

"Sure oh-so-great pineapple head-sama." the brunet said as he rolled his eyes, obviously ignoring the killing intent literally spewing out of the bluenette. As the bluenette was about to give the brunet a good beating, he heard a blood curdling scream of a girl.

"CHROME!" he hollered as he ran after the scream. As Tsuna watched the bluenette run off, he said ," Whatever those scientists are up to, it isn't good." and followed the bluenette getting ready for the worst.

The thing the brunet wanted to do when he saw the girl was puke. This girl (which very much resembled the pineapple head) was lying on the ground (of course the bluenette was next to her) was covered with injuries from head to toe, but what caught his eyes the most was her caved in stomach and her bloody right eye.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked the bluenette calmly.

"Kufufufu they dared to insert flames in her.. They'll regret it and when I'm through with them, they'll wish that they died." the blunette said as he summoned his trident. As soon as he said that, more scientists burst into the room surrounding the trio.

"Kufufufu just perfect, Kamen-san**** make sure to take care of my dear Chrome and if you make a single mistake, your mother will have on less mouth to feed." he said as he ran into battle.

"Why the #$! does he leave it to me?!" Tsuna sighed as checked the girl for any more injuries. As he finished, he summoned sun flames***** and healed the outside injuries.

"Pineapple head! You better come here in 5 minutes and friggin help me if you want your girlfriend to live!" he screamed at the pineapple head. The blunette heard the brunet's desperate calls and ran back (of course after he killed all the scientists in the vicinity)

"Kufufufu what d you want me to do Kamen-san?" he asked.

"As you know her organs are destroyed and the only way to save her is to make illusionary organs." the bluenette raised his eyebrows, and you can see the questions bubbling up his mind.

"You, know… it's really not that hard to notice the man of nightmares Rokudo Mukuro and his beloved cousin Chrome Dokuro you know…." Tsuna said as he sighed.

"As I was saying, if you want to make her illusionary organs, you have to keep in mind that you have to keep this illusion going, so if you lose control even once… Well you know what happens next." Mukuro nodded solemnly (which is VERY unlike him) and mist flames started to envelope his trident.

Tsuna mentally cheered when he saw the girl's body starting to return to its normal state. The brunet frowned when he noticed that her eye wasn't returning to its original state. Sighing, he threw something and the unsuspecting Mukuro which led to his face being hit by the item.

"That's an eyepatch, give it to Chrome, it'll help her." he said as he turned around, walking away.

"Kufufufu, I should at least know the name of the person who saved my dear Chrome."

"My name does not concern you at all, but if you insist, I'll give you a hint." as he said that, he pointed his index finger to the night sky. "I am the sky that embraces and sees through all." and he walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Mukuro and unconscious Chrome behind.

* * *

*** I heard that tadaima means I'm home...**

**** That'll be explained as the story progresses**

***** I know that isn't a word but in MY world it means a person with blue hair**

****** Means mask**

******* Will also be explained as the story progresses**

**A/N - I'm DOOOONNNNEEEE This is the LONGEST Chappie I've ever done in my LIFE! Well I guess that'll be makeup to you for my laziness... lolz so HERE's Muku and Chrome! How'd you like it? Of course they'll also come out later as the story progresses! Ima needa BETA! Anyone willing? Make sure to REVIEW!Next up Hibari!**

***Edit 9/2/12 I GOT MYSELF a BETAAAAA~ YYAYAYAYAYAYA! Thank u NekoKoala-san for being my beta!***

* * *

_**Preview -**_

_**"Herbivore... no... Omnivore, fight me."**_

_**"I have no reason to fight you."**_

_**"Even if your identity is on the line?"**_


	3. Clouds are EVIL

**A/N - WHOOP WHOOP ANOTHER CHAPPIEEE! *Throws imaginary confetti in the air* Thank you for the awesome reviews, likes, follows! Hehe I'm soooo happpy! **

**OH! I also wanna thank my beta NekoKoala-chan! THANK YOU *Bows down like Gokudera would to Tsuna* ehehe **

**Almost forgot, please vote for my poll, it will determine how frequently I update this fanfic! **

***Inside millefiore base***

**Promise - Bya-ku-rannn-kuuuuunnn~ **

**Byakuran - What is it Promise-chan?~**

**Promise - dis-claim-er onegai!**

**Byakuran - and if I say no?~**

**Promise - Then this will happen~ *puts marshmallow bag in front of fire***

**Byakuran - Promise-chan doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn at all. **

**Well here goes nothing~!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Clouds are Evil

**_In an airport in Japan…_**

A raven-haired infant couldan be seen walking alone with his baby sized luggage in his hands. This baby had a back suit with an orange undershirt, and his midnight black fedora covered his unruly black hair and partially covered his onyx eyes, making his expression unreadable, and if you looked closely, you can could see a small green chameleon taking refuge on the hat. and if you see even more closely, you could see it shivering.

"Leon, I guess we're here." The infant said, completely ignoring the stares he was receivinged from the people passing by. As the infant kept on walking, his phone started ringing. The infant immediately answered the phone with a "Ciaossu."

"Ah, I guess you landed, Reborn." an elderly voice said.

"Yeah, I just landed in Japan." Reborn replied in a monotone voice.

"How long will it take until you get to him?"

"It's gonna take a good 3 hours or so, and at the most, about 5 hours."

"Very well then, I wish you the best of lucks, ciao."

"Ciao."

Reborn smirked as he stepped inside a taxi.

"Take me to Namimori."

"But you're a-"

"I have the money, just take me there or do you want me to tell your boss that you ignored a valuable customer?" Reborn said, smirking when he saw the taxi driver turn pale. The taxi driver nodded slowly as he started the engine.

"Hey Leon, how bout we hunt for a certain HDC while we train Vongola X?" the infant asked his shape shifting partner quietly so the taxi driver wouldn't notice him. Reborn smirked when he saw his partner nod its head.

"Heh, now this mission's gonna be training Vongola X _and_ hunting down HDC. Get ready Hacker Del Cielo, you're gonna get it for sure." Reborn said as his smirk grew wider, making a certain brunet sneeze in his sleep.

_**At Sawada Household~**_

As the orange digital clock hit 5:00, the alarm rang, waking up a drowsy brunet.

"Uggh. That mission went on too long.," He he said as he rubbed his temples. Tsuna stood up as he walked toward the restroom to get ready for school. As the brunet made the final touches to his spiky hair he heard a door open, followed by light footsteps.

"Mou, Tsu-kun shouldn't be waking up this early in the morning!" a feminine voice said.

"Maman, you of all people should now that I like to cook my own meals, and it also saves you from trouble, and shouldn't you be the one who's sleeping?" the brunet asked his mom, staring at the clock that now read 6:00

"Taku, Tsu-kun should leave the cooking to mama and work harder on at school instead," Nana pouted.

"Maman, I just don't see the reason to try at school at all if nobody is really willing to accept me, well anyways, I'm gonna make my lunch, make sure to get some more sleep." Tsuna said as he headed downstairs.

**_TIMESKIP..._**

Tsuna hummed lightly as he as he made the final touches to his bento.

"Tsu-kun, you should hurry and pack up for school!" Nana hollered.

"Hai!" Tsuna hollered shouted back as he cleaned up the kitchen area. As the brunet went inside his room, he closed the door and stuffed his gun, mask, and cloak inside the secret compartment he had in his school bag. After the brunet made sure everything was perfect, he headed out, saying a quick small goodbye to his mom. As Tsuna walked toward his destination, he spotted a small dessert shop that had just opened today recently.

"Buy one, get the other 50% off!" The banner on the cake shop read.

"_Hmm it's still 7:00 and school starts at 7:55, I guess I can get something to eat,"_ The teenager thought as he entered the shop.

"Welcome!" the cashier smiled welcomingly from her spot.

"Hello, may I get a slice of tiramisu, a piece of cannoli, and one Soufflé, oh and a bar of milk chocolate too please." The cashier looked at the brunet with a surprised WTF expression on her sighed as he figured out why the cashier was wearing that expression.

"Let's just say I have a MAJOR sweet tooth…"

The cashier nodded numbly as she handed over the brunet the items that he ordered. Tsuna paid the cashier and as he found himself a seat to eat his pastries/chocolate, not noticing that the time was already 7:30. As the brunet finished his 'snack' he stared at the clock in complete shock.

"Oh God it's already 7:45!" He hollered. The brunet picked up his bag as he ran toward school, not noticing the cashier or the shock she had just received.

As the brunet entered the classroom, his oh-so-awesome *insert rolling eyes here* math teacher Nezu Dohachiro started to yell at him.

"DAME-TSUNA YOU'RE LATE!, FOR BEING TARDY YOU WILL GET TWICE THE HOMEWORK!" The brunet detected a slight smirk oin the teacher's face while this all happened.

"Hai." Tsuna replied in a monotone voice, pissing off the teacher even more.

"JUST HURRY UP AND SIT DOWN DAME-TSUNA!" Nezu yelled again this time, louder. The brunet just shrugged as he sat down in his seat, ignoring the snickers hise peers sent at him. As the useless lesson *cough* history taught by Nezu Dohachiro *cough*went on, the brunet fell asleep, not caring about the consequences that would follow and that, my readers, was one very big mistake.

"Herbivore, for sleeping in class and coming late, I will bite you to death." A voice said.

"Huh?" Tsuna mumbled as he dodged the tonfa that was aimed at him.

"Hn." The voice said again. The brunet cursed inwardly when he saw the owner of the voice.

"H…hello Hibari-san." Tsuna whispered, avoiding the prefect's death glare.

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori, you will have to report to the Disciplinary Committee office after school," the prefect said as he left the classroom. _"'Aw crap I just got challenged by the Demon of Discipline!"_' Tsuna thought as he mentioned the prefect's underground alias.

Yes, the scary prefect of Namimori Middle is a freelance hitman that is known by the whole underground world as the Demon of Discipline, and poor little Tsuna just pissed him off.

_"Oh how can my day get any better?"_ the brunet thought sarcastically as he kept on ignoring the stares he received from his peers & teacher.

_** Time skip...**_

As soon as the bell that indicated that school ended rang, the door to class 2-B opened, revealing two prefects with simply outrageous hairstyles.

"We came here to pick up Sawada Tsunayoshi by the order of the Disciplinary Committee President Hibari Kyoya-sama," One of the prefects said.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

All the students (and the teacher) pointed their fingers at the brunet. Tsuna groaned inwardly as the 2 prefects motioned for him to follow them.

The brunet and prefects stopped in front of a white door that had the word 'Discipline' on it.

"Hibari-sama, wbe brought the herbivore here,." The prefects said in perfect unison.

"Hn." A voice said from the other side of the room, clearly indicating them to come in. One of the prefects opened the door as the other escorted the brunet inside.

Inside the room, there was 2 burgundy sofas facing each other and a small glass table was placed in the middle. In front of all that, there was a desk with a small metal nametage that read 'Disciplinary Committee President Hibari Kyoya'.

"Herbivore." A voice said, making the two prefects shiver in fear. The voice, my dear readers, belonged to no one other than Hibari Kyoya.

The two prefects bowed at the skylark and exited the room and the brunet swore when that the two whispered 'good luck' to him. Tsuna fidgeted as he avoided the killer glare from the prefect.

In a split second, a silver tonfa came flying toward Tsuna, making the brunet sidestep gracefully. Hibari raised his eyebrows by 0.00000000000000000000000001 a tiny fraction of a millimeters, clearly impressed that the so-called Dame-Tsuna had dodged his attack not once, but twice. The prefect snorted as he changed his tactics; instead of holding back, the prefect started to give it his all as his speed increased tenfold, and that's why he was surprised when the brunet dodged ALL of his attacks!

"Wao," Were the only words the prefect said as he kept on attacking the brunet with his tonfas.

_** TIMESKIP...**_

Saying Hibari Kyoya was pissed is definitely an understatement; in fact, no words could describe how mad the prefect was. Every time he sent his tonfas flying at the brunet, he'd just dodge it as if it were nothing.

Fuming, the prefect lunged at the brunet, but instead of hitting him as he intended to, he hit the brunet's school bag, making it fall to the ground, which resulted inas all the contents of the bag spilling out, even the boy's cloak, gun, and mask.

Tsuna's face paled into a very unnatural white as he saw what had happened, and he conluded that his semi-short-lived peaceful was officially over.

Hibari would've gaped at what he saw had seen if he wasn't the carnivore he is. What he saw was a snow white handgun, a midnight black cloak, and a mask, and all three of those items had the initials H.D.C on it.

Hibari smirked as he connected all the pieces together. Who knew that one of his two main targets Hacker Del Cielo would appear right in front of him? The prefect could feel his blood boil as he faced the brunet again.

"Herbivore… No. Omnivore. Fight me."

"I have no reason to fight you,." The brunet replied, this time in a darker, scarier voice that promised pain if defied.

"Even if your identity is on the line?"

Hibari's smirk grew wider as he saw the exposed hitman brunet stiffen.

"Then I have no choice," the brunet whispered as he went into a fighting stance. The prefect could feel his blood boiling with anticipation, the omnivore was different… maybe he really wasis a carnivore like the others said.

Hibari lunged at Tsuna, this time releasing the chains that were hidden in the ends of his tonfas. The brunet sidesteppes as he hits the prefect on the back. Hard. The prefect slammed into the couches because of the kick and ended up coughing up some blood.

"Wao," the prefect said as he stood up, wiping the blood from his face. The prefect lunged at the brunet again, but to no avail. Tsuna simply ducked and countered with a punch to the stomach, resulting as in the prefect slamming into the wall. The brunet sighed as he saw the prefect getting up one more time.

"If this goes on, your precious Namimori is gonna get disturbed and I'm more than sure that you don't want that, right?" the brunet asked, making an innocent face. Hibari glared at the brunet, clearly dissatisfied.

"Hn.. You owe me a fight, omnivore," the prefect said as he stood up and left the room. After seeing that the prefect had left, Tsuna picked up his belongings and stuffed them inside his bag as he exited the school.

_**TIMESKIP...**_

As Tsuna was walking back home, 5 high school delinquents surrounded him.

"Well looky here, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna!" one of the delinquents sneered. The brunet just rolled his eyes at the taunt as he tried to get out of the barricade of delinquents.

"Not so fast.," another delinquent said as he blocked the small boy's path.

"Let's teach Dame-Tsuna not to mess with us!" a delinquent piped up. The others nodded vigorously as they eyed the brunet.

Without warning, the delinquents started to kick the brunet, which made him fall and spit out blood. The delinquents grinned as they kept on torturing the teenager, not even noticing the wisps of indigo flames surrounding the brunet boy and the same exact brunet walking toward his destination, whistling happily.

At the Sawada Residence~

"Tadaima Okaa-san!" Tsuna hollered bellowed as he entered his house.

"Welcome home!" Nana smiled happilyhollered back.

"Woah, why did you make so much food, mom?" Tsuna asked, eyeing all the food his mother had made.

"And why is everything Italian?" he asked again.

'_Something doesn't feel right. I have this feeling that my life's gonna get even crappier than it already is…'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Well," Nana began sheepishly, "I decided to get you a tutor since your grades wouldn't improve, and it just so happens that the tutor I hired is from Italy so I made Italian food so he'd feel at home! Oh and here's the brochure, doesn't it look nice?" Nana asked as she handed her son a yellow piece of paper.

"Whhaaaaa!? " Mom, I told you, the only reason I my grades don't improve is because I don't want to show people the real me when they aren't even willing to accept me, oh by the way and this paper looks like a scam. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Tsuna asked quietly as he finished scanning the paper.

"Ah but-"Nana was interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Ah that must be him! Can you answer the door Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she gave her son a puppy-eyed look attack. Tsuna sweatdropped as he saw his mother.

"Fine..… I'll open the door so please stop that mom," Tsuna said as he raised his hands up in defeat. The brunet stopped in front of the door as his hand reached up to grab the handle. As the boy opened the door he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna craned his neck down to see who could've possibly said that. The moment he saw the person, Tsuna wished that he had never agreed with his mom to open the blasted door.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, and I am your home tutor."

'_F***!'_ the brunet thought.

* * *

**A/N - LONGEST CHAPPIE EVAH LE GASP! Poor poor Tsuna-kun, his life just got worse. Oh I wanna thank NekoKoala-chan for betaing my story! YOU ARE AWESOME! C: **

**OKAY now time for some Q and A!**

**Q - When is Reborn coming out?**

**A - Well as you can see, he made a short appearance in the beginning and ending of this chappie so it's safe to say, Reborn will have a major part in the next chappie.**

**Q - When is Muku and Chrome gonna come out again?**

**A - I honestly don't know... But probably after Take-kun makes and appearance :3 **

**Q - Yaoi/Yuri?**

**A - This is a family fanfic nuff said.**

**Q - Is this gonna keep on sticking wid canon?**

**A - Well it'll stay close to the canon until all the guardians are together and it'll slowly stray from canon :D**

**Q - WHAT ABOUT SHIMON, GESSO, GIGLIONERO, and ETC? **

**A - Donut worry they WILL come out.**

**Q - OC? **

**A - NO WAY... JUST CAN'T *EDIT 11/22/12 So I know I said no at first, but now that I think about it, I might have a few oc's in the next arc of HDC. But even if there are oc's most of them would have minor roles and only about 6 would have major roles. Hope that helped(?)***

**Okay now make sure to check out my poll and remember, please favorite, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Edit - Hey u guys, if u want to see how Tsuna looks like in his disguise, check this out! unfadingpromise. deviantart gallery/# /d5 ewusz (remove the spaces)**

* * *

**Preview:**

**"You're the 10th generation Vongola boss candidate."**

**"No way am I gonna become a Mafia Don."**

**"How did you know that Vongola is a mafia famiglia?"**

**'S***'**


	4. Of Hellish Tutors and Pacifiers

**A/N - YAYAYAYAYAYA ITS FINALLY HERE!**

**Sorry for the late update, I have no excuses to give you except that I was lazy...**

**As you can see, this chappie was very rushed because it was written during quarter midterms so please excuse the overall crappiness and the shortness. Enjoy... and make sure to leave a review and ask any questions by PM'ing me~ Oh and before we start, I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed Hacker Del Cielo and I hope you continue to read on~**

***EDIT 12/2/12 OMGOMGOMGOMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I MADE THAT MISTAKE! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOLD ME BOUT MOI GOOF IN DAT CHAPPIE 2 AND 3 WERE THE SAME! Ok so I fixed chappie 2 and 3 so I advise everyone to reread those two chappies just to get those cleared. Once again, I'm very sorry 4 making dat mistake... I'll make sure to not do dat again and thank u again 2 those who told me.***

**KHR (c) Amano Akira**

**Plotline (c) UnfadingPromise**

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_****Of Hellish Tutors and Pacifiers **

Tsuna stared at the baby in front of him.

_'Suit, fedora, small chameleon on the brim of his hat, yellow pacifier... Oh God, it's him!' _The petite teen thought to himself as he crouched down.

"Hello, what's your name? Did you get lost; I could always take you home." The brunet asked kindly, secretly hoping that the infant would answer his question like any other infant would.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn and I'm your new home tutor Dame-Tsuna," the baby squeaked bluntly.

Tsuna froze as he heard the arcobaleno say those words.

_'Him… as my home tutor? Isn't Reborn supposed to be tutori- F**k' _Tsuna thought as he faintly remembered seeing a family tree of his that said Vongola Primo on it.

How could he forget something that important? Oh right, he had seen it when he just started hacking and knew nothing about the Vongola… D**n him for being so careless.

Tsuna's thought was interrupted when he heard a faint voice.

"Tsu-kun what's taking so lo-" Nana stopped as she saw Reborn.

"So cute!" She exclaimed as she laid her eyes on the young mafioso.

"Mom… I think we should take this baby back home…" Tsuna mumbled as he eyed the arcobaleno.

"There's no need," Reborn said innocently, "Nana-san, I am the tutor you requested from Italy. My name is Reborn." Reborn finished as he bowed at Nana.

"Oh my, such nice manners, you must be a child prodigy! Come in, I made plenty of food for you, oh and call me Maman!" Nana exclaimed.

"Of course Maman, but before that, may I talk to my new student?" The infant asked politely.

"Of course you can, just make sure you come down before the food gets cold!" Nana exclaimed as she skipped back into the kitchen.

As soon as Nana went out of earshot, Reborn turned around, facing the now very nervous brunet.

"Okay, the real reason I'm here is to train you to become the tenth generation Vongola boss." Reborn said as he pulled out his Leon gun.

"There's no way I'm gonna be a mafia don!" Tsuna snarled and without even thinking, he turned around to leave.

_"Stop."_

The petite teen froze in his tracks as he heard that voice. Though it still was an infant's voice, those words promised pain if defied. Tsuna slowly turned around to face the apathetic face of the arcobaleno that hinted of slight confusion.

"I never told you that Vongola was a mafia famiglia… How did you know?"

_'F**k my life' _Tsuna thought.

The brunet put on his best dame façade and started his act.

"W-w-ell i-isn't it s-safe t-to a-a-assume t-that the V-V-Vongola y-you're talking a-about is m-mafia b-b-because o-of your g-g-g-gun?" Tsuna shakily whispered as he pointed his finger at the Leon-gun.

Reborn just 'hmped' and put Leon back on his fedora, clearly not satisfied with the teen's answer.

"Like you said, the Vongola Famiglia a mafia famiglia in fact, it is the strongest in the world, and you are an official Vongola Decimo candidate."

By now, the poor teen was sweating imaginary bullets, worrying that his dame façade might've been seen through.

"W-wait, aren't t-there a-any o-o-other candidates?" Tsuna squeaked as he stared at the arcobaleno.

"Unfortunately, Vongola Nono's sons died due to some mysterious circumstances and, since you are the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, the founder of Vongola, you are officially the only candidate for the title Vongola Decimo."

The brunet rolled his eyes inwardly as he heard Reborn say this._ 'Only heir my ass, what about Xanxus?'_Tsuna thought to himself as held his gaze with the arcobaleno.

"Maman's food smells good." Reborn said as walked off toward the kitchen. After the brunet couldn't feel the presence of the sun arcobaleno, he fell to his knees, wiping off his imaginary sweat.

"Never underestimate the arcobaleno ever again." The brunet said to himself.

After a few minutes, the teen smirked. Who would have guessed that he, nothing more than a subordinate of Vongola Nono, was actually the candidate for Vongola Decimo. The brunet chuckled lightly in amusement as he made his way to the kitchen, if he was supposed to be the candidate for Vongola Decimo, he'd make sure to make his 'tutor's' stay as miserable as possible. After all, they didn't say "If you get lemons, make lemonade" for nothing.

* * *

"Maman?"

"What is it Tsu-kun?"

"I'm not that hungry, so I'll be going into my room." The teen said as he ran into his room, ignoring the stare he was receiving from a certain home tutor.

After Tsuna closed his door as he turned on his laptop and he tried to start hacking, but he was hampered by a 'small' problem.

Reborn.

The arcobaleno was spying on him. The infant's presence was well hid, but since was _**THE**_ Hacker Del Cielo and he had the so called hyper intuition, he could tell that the arcobaleno was there. So he did the most reasonable thing he could do. The teen immediately shut off his laptop and went to sleep.

_'F**k you Reborn.' _Tsuna thought as he slowly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Reborn watched as his new student opened his laptop. There was definitely something fishy about the suspicious way he was acting. But before the small mafioso could see what he was doing, the brunet slammed his laptop shut, and Reborn was sure that he had been discovered. He watched on as the boy climbed into bed and his breathing slowed. As Reborn saw the brunet fall asleep, he immediately went to work. The infant turned on Tsuna's laptop and was about to see what his new student was up to- but the laptop was locked.

The arcobaleno 'tched' as he whipped up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side.

"Giannini. I want you to hack into Sawada Tsunayoshi's laptop, make sure it's quick." Reborn said briefly, before hanging up.

_**A Few Minutes Later~**_

Reborn answered his phone as soon as it started ringing.

"Giannini."

"R-Reborn-san we have a small p-problem…"

Reborn stayed silent and the terrified mechanic took that as an indication to continue.

"The security of this laptop is too strong. In fact, I'm willing to bet that the entire faculty of Vongola's technology department will be unable to hack it."

"Are you sure?"

"I-I'm positive this is an S-Class security system that cannot be hacked easily; Reborn-san?"

"What?"

"Why does the candidate for Vongola Decimo ha-"

Reborn immediately hung up before the poor mechanic could finish his sentence and started to pace around the brunet's room.

"Dame-Tsuna is hiding something big, and I'm going to find out what." The hitman murmured as he climbed into a hammock that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and a huge bubble appeared on his nose. Behind him, you could see a faint silhouette of a woman. The woman said,

"The number one hitman has begun his plan, what will you do," the lady paused,

_"Hacker of the Sky?"_

* * *

**A/N - That's it for now folks, I'm sorry if there was any errors or loopholes or anything like that in it. If you have any questions regarding the fic, please pm me or leave a review. Oh and from now on, if you review, I'll try to reply back wid my dying will! **

**Cookies to those who guess right on who the woman is :) **

_**Preview**_

_**"Well I'm just Dame-Tsuna and all but I wanna say this."**_

_**"Hm?"**_

_**"Life is an important thing, make sure you don't waste it on something trival."**_

_**"!"**_

_**Plz Review Favorite and Follow, it'd make my day a WHOLE lot better ;)**_

**Ciao Ciao~**


	5. Requiem Rain Part 1

_**A/N - Minna genki ka? It's me Promise! Sorry for the late update... Oh, I just remembered! Thanks to everyone who pointed out my goof in the previous chapters! I'm such an idiot! For everyone who noticed that my chapters 2 and 3 where the same, you all should go back and read it cuz it has sum important info in it! **_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The plot of HDC belongs to me. Anyone who puts it online elsewhere without my consent will receive the eternal rage of a troller who can make people piss in their pants thank you very much.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**Requim Rain Part 1**_

As soon as the digital clock hit 4 A.M, a certain brunet woke up, immediately switching the alarm off before it even had the chance to ring.

'Close call…' Tsuna thought as he looked at the still sleeping arcobaleno.

'Guess the reports were true. All arcobaleno wake up at 5 or later.' The teen then headed toward the restroom to wash up, hoping that the hitman wouldn't wake up while he was still inside the house.

After doing all the necessary things he needed to do to get ready for school, Tsuna silently headed out of his house.

_**~At Namimori Shopping Area~**_

Tsuna took a right turn as he entered a small convenience store that had the sign 'Namimori Convenience Store Open 24/7!' . "Welcome!" a voice hollered as he opened the transparent glass door. Tsuna turned around, only to see a familiar looking auburnette.

"Kyoko?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, fancy seeing you here!" Kyoko replied as she gave the brunet a smile. The brunet did admit that he used to have a crush on the school idol, but that was a long time ago, now they were just good friends.

"So what brings you out here Cielo-san?" Kyoko said playfully as she used the brunet's alias. The teen's face turned pale as he hissed, "I know you're my self-proclaimed assistant and all but can you NOT say that name in public, cause there might be a spy." Kyoko just looked at the brunet and started to giggle.

The teen looked at the girl incredulously, "Seriously Kyoko, you should get more serious if you're gonna be my assistant. The mafia is real business, not just some kind of game." The auburnette's face hardened as she heard the brunet say this.

"I know… After that day, I finally found out how cruel the world can be. Thanks for helping me and Onii-chan that day Tsuna-kun." Tsuna nodded as he sat down on a chair and brought out his laptop. "Sooo… Why come here when you could work at your house?" Kyoko asked as she stared at the teen typing away on his small laptop.

"Hmm, stupid… decided…. heir… arcobaleno... cant… Work." Kyoko chuckled once more as she heard the muffled reply. She knew that her friend always answered like this whenever he was busy, but it's always too hard to not laugh.

"Kyoko?"

"Hai?" "You're not going to ask why this person is tailing me? By not knowing you could endanger yourself and your brother."

Kyoko paused as if she was thinking about how to answer the teen's question.

"Well, there must be a good reason to why this is happening and I trust you Tsuna-kun, and you should remember, I'm not your assistant for nothing you know."

Tsuna slightly smiled as he looked back at the girl. "Thanks." He said as he left.

* * *

As soon as the brunet left the store, he could feel a carefully hidden presence following him. 'Stupid arcobaleno, not letting me do any work." Tsuna thought as he recounted how many jobs he didn't finish because of his new 'stalker' close to about 600 or maybe even more.

'Why doesn't that stupid arcobaleno leave me alone?!" Tsuna thought miserably whilst tripping to look more 'Dame'.

After that, the brunet got up and grumbled as he walked to school, silently cursing his god forsaken life.

_**~At School~**_

As soon as the teen entered the classroom, he felt something heading toward him, but instead of dodging, he let the object hit him because it was obvious (to him) that it wouldn't really harm him.

_'Splat!'_

the class became silent as they saw what happened. A banana peel had landed right on the 'unsuspecting' brunet's face. All of a sudden, one the students started bursting in laughter whilst saying, "Dame-Tsuna is so dame, he can't even dodge a banana peel!" All of the other students started laughing along, throwing insults at the teen.

Tsuna just shrugged nonchalantly as he picked the banana peel up and threw it away inside a small trash can. After that, he sat down and soon enough, the class quieted down and began.

Shortly after class started, Tsuna felt his eyelids getting heavier and just as he was about the fall asleep, he thought, 'Life is so unfair… It just had to give me all these problems.' Just as the teen succumbed to sleep, a small silhouette of an infant could be seen spying on the said brunet.

"Hm… Sawada Tsunayoshi… He's definitely a weird one." Reborn said out loud as he had just observed how 'dame' his new student was. The first time when he met the soon-to-be Vongola Don, Reborn didn't see all this dame-ness. What he saw was the air of a professional hitman. But right after that short first impression, the boy had made a 180 degree change into what his reports have stated.

All of his grades are right on the cutoff line, his social skills are that of a rock's, and he's dubbed as the clumsiest person in the small town of Namimori. Though just today, he found out that the brunet had just sneaked out of the house without setting off the alarms that would've notified him that the teen was about the leave, and that was saying something since he was the number one hitman.

Although the arcobaleno wanted to hurry up and report to Nono about the peculiar candidate of Vongola Decimo, his intuition told him not to. Of course, this intuition wasn't as good as the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition, but it was still good enough for people to believe in it.

"Say Leon,"

The said green chameleon reverted back into its original form and stared at its master.

"You want to try using that bullet on him soon?" Reborn smirked as he saw his partner nod its head in agreement. "Well then, let's make sure Dame-Tsuna learns not to sleep during class." With that said, the sun arcobaleno threw the nearest thing he could find (sharp rock) and threw it at Tsuna with all his might.

Just before the rock was about the make contact with the brunet, the chair holding the teen immediately collapsed, resulting as the rock narrowly missing him.

Reborn 'tched' as he just stuck to observing the teen, it already looked like his dame student had learned his lesson, plus he had to find some more ways to tortu- er tutor his student.

_**~Inside the Class~**_

Tsuna sighed in relief as he saw the very sharp looking rock lying innocently in front of him. The brunet inwardly praised himself for learning how to utilize his hyper intuition even when he was sleeping.

'Better to fall down than to get hit by a rock thrown by the sun arcobaleno.' The teen thought as he slowly stood up.

"Taku, Sawada why are you so clumsy! Go get a new desk from the storage room and make sure you don't break the desk again!" the teacher hollered at the brunet. Tsuna just nodded nonchalantly and as he was about to leave the classroom, a voice piped up.

"Sensei, can I go and help Tsuna?" the said teen turned around, only to face the smiling baseball idol that everyone knew as Yamamoto Takeshi. Howls of protests could be heard as students tried to convince the raven-haired teen to not go.

_"He's not worth it!"_

_"Why Dame-Tsuna of all people!"_

Yamamoto just shrugged as he looked back at the teacher with pleading eyes. The teacher sighed as she nodded and before you knew it, the duo were gone.

**_In the Hallway_**

"Yamamoto-san" Tsuna started.

"Hm?"

"Why help someone like me? The more you do it, more of your friends will look down on you…" Yamamoto paused for a moment as his gaze became darker which surprised Tsuna because he always though of the baseball idol as the happy go luck type, never actually serious.

"Those 'friends' only like me for my baseball skills… and it just so happens that my skills aren't improving, in fact, they're getting worse by the minute."

Tsuna just stared at the teen with a stoic expression and after a few seconds, he said, "Well I'm just Dame-Tsuna and all but I want to say this," the brunet then looked straight at the baseball idol's eyes, "life is an important thing, make sure you don't waste it on something trivial." The raven haired teen looked back at the brunet with a confused expression. Tsuna himself was also confused at what he said, but since his intuition told him to say it, he was sure it was for a good cause.

During the rest of the trip to the storage room and back, the two were silent to each other, and as they entered the classroom, the brunet saw the forced smile that Yamamoto produced, and it disgusted him. Tsuna gave the other teen one last look as he sat back down on his new seat, ignoring the mocks he received from his peers.

_**~Timeskip~**_

Right after the bell rang, Tsuna packed up all his belongings and ran out of the classroom as fast as his legs could carry him. 'Almost there!' the brunet thought as he saw the gates that indicated the end of the school's boundary.

"Omnivore, stop." A voice demanded. Tsuna turned around in slow motion, only to face the person he least wanted to see as of now.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna whispered warily as he looked at the prefect.

"You owe me a fight." Hibari growled as he pulled out his tonfas. That was when Tsuna's patience officially snapped. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna whispered. "What omni-" the prefect stopped as he felt an immense amount of killer intent spewing out of the brunet.

"Ne ne Hi-ba-ri SEN-PAI, it just so happens that the sun arcobaleno is stalking me and I'm NOT. IN. A. GOOD. MOOD. So I believe we should postpone the battle to some other day. Ah sou da, one more thing, could you call me herbivore until I tell you otherwise?" Tsuna whispered so that only the prefect could hear what he was saying.

Hibari simply hnned as he walked away, trying to hide the slight shiver he had due to the massive killer intent. Tsuna just smiled his 'innocent' smile and skipped out, completely forgetting about a certain sun arcobaleno that was tailing him.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Reborn now knew that there was definitely something off about his new student, at first he thought that it was all the stress he had from jetlag but now, he knew better. From his observations, he could deduct that his new student had below average grades and was clumsy just like the reports had said, **_BUT_** that outburst when they first met and this killer intent just now… Of course he could always think that the killer intent could and most likely have been from the bloodthirsty prefect, but then that wouldn't make any sense because Tsunayoshi didn't get a single scratch from him.

Then that means that the only plausible answer would be that the brunet was somehow already involved in the mafia or that someone kidnapped the soon-to-be Vongola don and is now trying to act like him.

'This just doesn't make sense!' Reborn thought in frustration as he pulled his fedora down to cover his emotion filled face.

_'Just who is he?'_

_**~Back At Sawada Household~**_

Tsuna rapidly changed back into his normal attire which consisted of baggy jeans accompanied by a white sweater that had the giant number 27 written on the front in orange.

After changing, the teen say down on his chair and booted his laptop up. Automatically, the laptop screen went into his chat site.

_Hacker Del Cielo logged in._

_Arashi – yo Cielo, haven't heard from u in a while._

_Cielo – Don't even ask why._

_Arashi – Why? :D_

_Cielo – Damn you Arashi, fine I'll tell u. Someone I know just HAD 2 assign me to a person that tries to stalk me 24/7_

_Arashi – Dang who knew there were people who'd actually be willing to stalk a person like u.._

_Cielo – Shut up_

_Arashi – Make me._

_Cielo – If I ever see u in real life, I'll make sure you'll regret doing that._

_Arashi – Oh I'm sooo scared! There's goosebumps ALL over my body!_

_Cielo – Grrr…_

A giant tick mark appeared on the brunet's head and just as he was about to type something back, he got another reply.

_Arashi – K I'm srry 4 teasing u, happy?_

_Cielo – I'm still gonna get my revenge_

_Arashi – I take what I said back._

Tsuna slowly smiled as he saw his best friend's reply. Sure he didn't know anything about Arashi except for his username and personality, but still a MUCH better friend than all those good-for-nothing kids in his school excluding a few people like Kyoko and Kurokawa.

_Cielo – well C ya at the convention!_

_Hacker Del Cielo logged off._

The brunet knew that Arashi never said anything about attending the convention but his intuition told him that he'd see his via online friend sooner or later. After playing on his laptop for a few hours, Tsuna stood up and started stretching.

"Now then, while Reborn is keep on wondering about who I am, better start the mission." The teen sighed then said, "Natsu," in a split second, a ball of orange flames erupted out of a small, orange box.

After the flames subsided, a small lion cub with visors and a mane of orange fire appeared. "Sorry for not calling you out in such a long time." Tsuna whispered as he pet the small lion cub. Natsu gave his master a small meow, indicating that he was fine and wasn't offended at all. "Thanks Natsu and I have a small favor. Are you willing to do it?"

Natsu nodded his head in excitement, anticipating his first job in a long time. The brunet inched closer to his feline partner and murmured, "When you go out of the house, you'll see the sun arcobaleno. What I want you to do is to buy me some time while I do my mission. Is that possible?" the sky lion slightly shivered, but nodded back at his master nevertheless.

Just as the lion cub was about to run out of the room, Tsuna hollered, "After this, I'll buy you some sushi!" Natsu purred as he ran out.

**_~A Few Minutes Later~_**

Soon enough, the teen felt the slight presence of his 'tutor' disappear.

'Now!' Tsuna thought as he rapidly changed into his 'work' clothes. After getting everything in place, the brunet's room illuminated with a bright orange light, and after that, no living being was to be seen in the room.

_**~At Some Unknown Location~**_

Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Hacker del Cielo swiftly ran across the cecurity of the concealed mansion. Not too long ago, he found out the location of the Tradire Famiglia whose boss the teen had been ordered to dispose of.

'Finally here.' Cielo thought as he reached in front of a massive wooden door. The brunet silently opened the door just so that he could fit his gun without anyone noticing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" said a pudgy looking man with white, expensive looking attire. "Those idiot Vongola probably don't even know that the great and mighty Tradire Famiglia tricked them and is using them to become the strongest mafia famiglia in the world!" the man hollered whilst laughing.

"Dearest, don't talk too loud, what if Vongola spies are here?" A raven-haired woman whispered as she nervously looked around the room.

'Hm that woman is sharp, much better than her so called boss.' Cielo mused as he picked up his gun, turned the safety off, and aimed at the man's heart. Cielo close his eyes and as he opened them, his finger pulled on the trigger.

"HAHAHA those idiot Vongola won't-" a loud bang resounded throughout the room and the pudgy mafia don collapsed on the floor, dark red liquid staining his pure white clothes. The woman's eyes widened as she tried to suppress her scream but to no avail.

As soon as Tradire subordinates dashed inside the room, it was too late. No bullet casings were found on the ground and the murderer was already gone. The only thing that they could find was a black card that said with neat, white handwriting,

**_"HDC"_**

* * *

Tsuna ran as fast as he could. Even though he was an elite assassin, the concept of killing bothered him. Taking away a life knowing that it will never return, it was disgusting. And that leads to why he was currently running as fast as he can back to his house, hoping that Natsu would be able to hold on for a bit longer.

While running, the brunet heard a voice that sounded eerily familiar. "Tsuna?" the voice asked. The said teen turned around, only to find a certain baseball idol starting at him curiously.

"Aha why wear the mask Tsuna? Hey is that toy gun you have there?" Yamamoto asked as he tried to get a better look at the teen.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Tsuna stuttered in a different voice as he tried to make sure that the raven-haired teen wouldn't get a clear look anything that would hint his identity.

"Oh you're not Tsuna? Sorry about that, it just seemed as if you were a friend of mine." Tsuna's eyes widened because of two reasons. One reason being the obliviousness of his peer and two being that Yamamoto considered him actually considered him as a friend.

Just as the teen was about to say something, something started beeping in the brunet's pocket. 'Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot!' Tsuna thought as he saw that he was running out of time.

"I need to go sir, goodbye!" As the brunet was running, he whispered,

_"Life is an important thing; make sure you don't waste it on something trivial."_

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed for a millisecond as he heard those words for the second time of the day. "Wai-" But the teen couldn't see the 'stranger' anymore.

"Well guess that doesn't matter, I better practice like crazy!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he ran back to where he was practicing.

_**~Back to 27~**_

Tsuna rapidly changed into his normal casual clothes inside the public restroom.

"Shoot didn't think that I would meet Yamamoto here. If I don't go sooner or later, Natsu definitely going to come back into the box!" Tsuna exclaimed as he zipped up his last zipper.

'Natsu hang in there!' the teen thought as he sprinted as fast as he could to his house. After running for a few minutes, the teen spotted his house in the distance.

"Finally!" Tsuna shouted, and just as he was about to get inside his room through the window, the box dangling on his pants by a chain grew slightly heavier, indicating that his partner had returned.

Tsuna inwardly cursed for not making there fast enough.

_'Now here comes the worst part.' _The brunet thought as he braced himself for the inevitable.

'_3…2… come on, just a little more…'_

**_"Just who the hell are you!"_**

_'and there it is'_

**_OMAKE(?)_**

As soon as Natsu ran out, he spotted an infant with curly sideburns and a yellow pacifier. After thinking about what to do to give his master time, the small lion cub silently stalked up to the arcobaleno and jumped.

Velvet made contact with the lion cub's soft mouth as he started running as fast as his four paws could carry him whilst crying imaginary tears, imagining what would happen if he even dared to look back. "GWAO!" Natsu growled as he tried to speed up, the only thing the small sky lion could do was hope that his master would hurry up and finish the job soon.

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

Sweat covered the small feline's face as he once again tried to speed up. "Gao… Natsu mewled weakly as he plopped down onto the floor. Immediately, Natsu transformed into a giant ball of sky flames and started heading towards his master.

Right after entering the box, Natsu yawned, obviously tired from working so long without his master to supply him with sky flames. As Natsu slowly gave into sleep, the only thing he was thinking about was his promised sushi and nothing else, not even his beloved master's 'small' problem.

* * *

**A/N - MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBUDDY! Well technically it's Christmas Eve here but who cares? I hope this chappie was good even though it was a little rushed. **

**Quick note, the reason why murder bothers Tsuna and him being late is because everytime he does an assasination mission, he kinds hesitates.**

**COOKIES, HUGS, AND A SHOUT OF THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWD! I LUV U GUYS!**

_**Ok now for the depressing part, this is for my beta reader NekoKoala-chan so if you aren't her, just skip this mini paragraph. Neko-chii, you aren't replying for so long what happened? I wanted to surprise everyone with an update on Christmas but you never answer, so I just posted it up. I could've PM'd u but you never answer so I decided to post this up on the next chapter. Please answer me back in by the 26th or I'll have to stop having a beta, I'm sorry and you can get mad at me, but this is taking too long, I finished this chapter a month ago and you never got the chance to beta anything.**_

**That's all for now folks, remember to review, follow, and favorite and I'll give you a GIANT cookie! PM me if you have any questions I'll be glad to answer it throughly! Jyaa ne minna san!**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**"You're just a nobody, why do you act as if you understand my pain?!"**_

_**"Don't think that you're the only one who can feel pain."**_

_**"What?!"**_


	6. Requiem Rain Part 2

**A/N - I have nothing to say, just kill me now... I'm sorry for the late update... *sulks in emo corner* Well ANYWAYS! I hope u guys will enjoy this chappie. This was especially hard to write (-_-)9 well here we go! **

* * *

_**HDC Chapter 5**_  
_**Requim Rain Part 2**_

"Just who the hell are you!"

'and there he is' Tsuna thought as he saw the number one hitman glare at him. It wasn't his usual I'm-gonna-kill-you glare but more of a what-the-heck-is-going-on one, and even though the sun arcobaleno did hide this emotion very well, the brunet definitely noticed it.

Tsuna slightly smirked and put on his innocent act. "What are you talking about Reborn-san? You know it's me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." he exclaimed as he stared at the pissed of hitman amusingly.

"You somehow got out of my sight not once but twice and you somehow produced killer intent that can easily be on par with mine and you have the nerve to say that you are Sawada Tsunayoshi, the dame son of Sawada Nana and Iemit-"

"Do you really…" the brunet interrupted. "What?" Reborn asked. "Do you really think that my so called father- wait no, he lost the right to be one years ago, do you really think that Iemitsu, the bastard that who hasn't even sent a letter to his family for 10 years would really know anything about his family?" Tsuna hissed back.

For a few seconds, Reborn just stood there and stared. Who knew that the reports Iemitsu gave him were so… incorrect. What Reborn saw wasn't a naive brunet that knew nothing about the underground world. What he saw was a brunet with cold, calculating eyes that saw too much of the 'darkness'.

As soon as Reborn gained his composure, he asked, "Well then, mind telling me how much you know?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, that is, if you can."

Tsuna smirked as he saw the sun arcobaleno's patience become closer to its breaking point. "Well then, if you really think that I'm an imposter, you can go back to your Vongola Mansion and tell Nono and so called father of mine, but I'm warning you, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, nothing more, nothing less. The only thing you'd be doing there would be wasting your time." Tsuna nonchalantly said.

Reborn paused for a moment then mumbled, "Very well then, Sawada Tsunayoshi." After saying that, he disappeared, leaving no trace behind. After the arcobaleno's presence was completely gone, the brunet slowly walked inside his house. "Tadaima Okaa-san!" he hollered. "Welcome back Tsu-kun!" Nana said as she ushered him to the dinner table. After eating a very satisfying dinner, the brunet scurried upstairs with grace as he turned his laptop on. 'Finally I can work in peace.' He thought happily as he typed away, not even bothering to take heed to the sense of foreboding he felt.

**_~Morning~ _**

Just like yesterday, the brunet's alarm started to ring (although it was a much later time than last time) but he never expected… this. What Tsuna saw was a green mallet labeled '100 tons' flying straight towards his head. Tsuna dodged the mallet, albeit clumsily, and ended up landing on the floor awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" the brunet asked (more like demanded). "Hm, so I see you still have some Dame-ness in you Dame-Tsuna" a squeaky voice said, completely ignoring the teen's question. "I don't care whatever you call me _arcobaleno_ but I thought you went back to Italy to report to Nono." Tsuna stated, this time, in a much calmer fashion.

"I guess you really are dame Dame-Tsuna" Reborn replied, earning a tick mark on the said brunet's forehead. "You can interrogate me or do whatever you want but I am NOT going to make things come out the way you want it to be." Tsuna growled as he ran downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hmph this is going to be even harder than when I trained that baka-haneuma." When Reborn went downstairs, his new student somehow changed into his school uniform and was already giving his plate back to his mom.

"Kaa-san, ittekimas." Tsuna muttered as he ran out the door. "Mattaku, he's always been like that, sorry if he's been rude to you Reborn-chan. It's just that ever since he came back from a school camping trip 9 years ago, he just started closing up to everyone. Even I have hard times making him smile like he used to…" Nana whispered as she looked forlornly at the door where her son was a few moments ago.

"Don't worry Mama, that's why I'm here. I'll make sure Dame-Tsuna regains this 'former' self you were talking about. No, actually I'll make him an even better leader." Reborn said in attempt to reassure the brunette woman. "Well then, good luck Reborn-chan!" Nana exclaimed as she regained her cheery demeanor back. "Well, then I'll be going back to the kitchen now so see you later!" Nana exclaimed as she skipped back into the kitchen. "Saa-tte, iku ka?" Reborn asked no one in particular as he entered into one of his 'secret passages'. Right after the hitman left, you could hear a small voice say, "Back to normal... if only..."

_**~At Namichuu~**_

Just as a certain brunet walked into the gates of Namichuu, the bell indicating the start of school rang, and just as Tsuna thought that something bad was going to happen, a silver tonfa flew towards his head. "Whoosh~ Déjà vu anyone?" Tsuna whispered as he gracefully ducked, dodging the attack in the process.

"Herbivore, you owe me a fight." A familiar yet annoying voice **_(A/N well to the brunet that is but to us fangirls… KYAAA!)_** said for the millionth time. "Seriously, are 'herbivore' and 'bite to death' the only things you can say?" Tsuna asked sarcastically, resulting in getting the raven-haired prefect releasing even more killer intent.

"I'll bite you to death"

"My point has been proven." Tsuna once again pointed out.

"Hn, get to class before a really bite you to death herbivore." He said as he jumped to who-knows-where. "Hai, hai, Mr. Crowd Complex Man." Tsuna mumbled as he lazily walked into class. After getting a full out lecture from the teacher (who luckily wasn't Nezu), Tsuna slowly sat down but not after noticing a certain 'happy-go-lucky' classmate of his.

Although Yamamoto still had that fake smile plastered on his face, something just seemed… off. As the brunet took a closer look, he noticed that the baseball fanatic had a sling on, probably an injury from practicing too much, but that wasn't the main thing that surprised the brunet. It was the teen's eyes that really surprised him the most.

Sure, Yamamoto looked troubled and somewhat lonely since the past few days, but now, the only thing Tsuna could see in the raven-haired classmate was complete emptiness. As if he had no more reason to live. Soon enough, the bell rang, making all the students start crowding around Yamamoto. "Are you ok Takeshi-sama!"

"What happened Yamamoto?!" Where a few of the many question the so called friends of Yamamoto had asked but all the teen could say was,"Well, the doc said I won't be able to play the championship game because I have a torn rotary cuff*. He also said that I shouldn't do anything related to sports until a few months have passed."

The mood in the whole classroom darkened as everyone gave Yamamoto uneasy looks. "Well, eto… I see, then.. um… I guess I'll be going, I have to eat lunch with my friends… Bye Yamamoto!" one teen said as he hurried exited the classroom, his example soon followed by the rest of the class, leaving the baseball player to eat lunch by himself. The brunet snorted in disgust as he saw this. His respect for all those 'classmates' of his have dropped even further.

If he could, the brunet was sure he would've given them a good beating for being so… inhumane. Just as Tsuna was about to look away, his eyes met Yamamoto's. 'There it is again… That emotionless gaze…' Tsuna thought as he showed the teen his own apathetic expression to the baseball fanatic. Yamamoto then suddenly broke the stare off and silently trudged out of the classroom.

"Sawada, what's up with that monkey, did you say something to him?" a girl said. The said girl had dark brown, shoulder length hair and wore the regular Namichuu girl's uniform. The girl's eyes narrowed as she somewhat glared at the brunet. "I hope not Hana… I hope not…" Tsuna muttered darkly, hoping that nothing frustrating would happen. Sooner or later though, the brunet would definitely regret the fact that he jinxed himself.

"Well Sawada, have you seen Kyoko? I tried to talk to her after the bell rang but she was too fast." Hana said.

"Mochida seems to expect her to be with him as much as possible." Tsuna snorted, obviously not liking the Kendo captain's personality and ways.

"Seriously, Kyoko should be stricter and just say no to that Kendo monkey. Sooner or later, this monkey school and its inhabitants will think that those two are starting to go out." Hana sighed as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"Well then, let's-" Tsuna was cut off when a blur of orange quickly scurried into the classroom. "Tsuna-kun… Hana-chan… What do we do?" the orange blur which was now identified as Kyoko said, her face close to crying.

"What happened Kyoko!" Hana hollered, worried for her best friend's well being, and Tsuna? Well you could sya his eyes narrowed, showing a slight hint of worry for his assistant. "Y-Yamamoto-kun… h-he…" At those words, Tsuna's ears perked up. "What about him?" Tsuna sked calmly, although on the inside, he was panicking.

"Yamamoto-kun he… he's about the commit suicide by jumping off the roof…" and before you could say tunafish, the brunet was gone. "H-Hana-chan… what should we do?" Kyoko asked her best friend, trying her best not to break down.

"Daijoubu Kyoko. Although Sawada can act like an idiot monkey, but he's different when he tries. I guess I could say that when he actually gives it his all, he's really dependable. I'm sure he'll be able to convince the baseball monkey not to jump. After all, Sawada saved us." Hana said as she gave her friend a confident wink. "Y-you're right Hana-chan. If anyone can stop Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-kun can. I guess all we can do is to wait right?" Kyoko said as she gave Hana a teary yet bright smile.

"Yea…" Hana said as she looked out of the window worriedly. 'You better come back safely with that baseball monkey or I'm going to get mad at you Sawada…'

_**~Back To Tsuna~ **_

Saying that the brunet was desperate was an understatement. In fact, Tsuna was running as fast as he could to the roof. As a few seconds past, the brunet could hear the unsettled shouts of students. 'There's the door'! He thought and as he opened the door, the sight that greeted him almost made him forget about everything and just close the door.

Everyone who claimed to be Yamamoto's 'friends' were 'trying' to stop the raven-haired teen from committing suicide (A.K.A. Just watching him on the roof and not doing anything helpful). "Y-Yamamoto what kind of sick joke is this eh?" one of the boys asked. Yamamoto just looked at everyone with his empty eyes, making all the students shiver as a result.

"Nothing is left for me. I have no more reason to live…" Yamamoto said as he inched closer to the edge of the roof. For a moment, the teen just stared at the edge. Just one step… He just needed to take one more step and everything that made him suffer would go away… Just on more-

"Matte" Tsuna said coldly as he stepped out of the crowd, ignoring the shocked faces of everyone. I mean, it wasn't everyday you would see emotion, especially anger, from the 'apathetic' teen.

"Tsuna, you see? These people don't even see me as their friend, just a mere tool to achieve their goals… But now, since I'm useless, they just threw me away… like a broken doll." The brunet's eyes widened as he heard those words… they sounded… just like that time.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Boss, _** is useless, what should we do with him?"_

_"Ah yes... _… Well then, if he's useless, just throw him away, after all, useless dolls should be disposed of."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_'T-they're going to get rid of _-kun?!'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Is that why… Is that why you are trying to commit suicide? Just because of a measly injury?" Tsuna snorted as he glared at the raven haired teen. Takeshi visibly flinched at the brunet's tone but that feeling was soon replaced with sudden anger and the teen hollered, "As if you would know! You're just a nobody that doesn't have any friends, why do you act as if you know me… my pain!?"

"Don't think that you're the only one who can feel pain." Tsuna mumbled.

"What?!"

"I've been through so many things that people would consider 'hell' and yet you say that I don't understand pain? Don't get me wrong, I've been through a world of pain that I don't even know where to start."

"Wait.."

"No you wait, did you even consider how distraught your father would be if he learned that his son, the only family member he has left, had committed suicide just because of a torn rotary cuff!?" Yamamoto once again flinched which confirmed the brunet's suspicions.

"So you didn't." he bluntly said.

"E-even so, dad can count on his friends to cheer him up but… I have no one." Yamamoto said as he took another look at the edge of the roof. "You don't have any friends? Then this is what I want to say." Tsuna said as he gave Yamamoto a softer look.

"Make some."

The baseball fanatic's eyes widened as he looked back at the brunet who was now smirking at him. "An acquaintance of mine once said that everything has a beginning. You can start again right now; just look and you'll be able to find some."

Yamamoto kept on staring as he slowly nodded. "Well, I'm done with all that sappy crap, and if you still feel like jumping, just don't blame me. I already told you two- wait no, three times that life is an important thing and that you shouldn't waste it on something trivial. Well sayonara Yamamoto-san." And just as he was about to leave, someone grabbed his hand.

"Wait Tsuna… you were that person who-"but before the baseball fanatic could finish his sentence, the rusty fence came loose, causing both him and the brunet to fall off the roof. A shrill scream could be heard as the two started falling closer to the ground.

'Che' Tsuna thought as he kept on falling. 'Damn I should've brought my bag.' The brunet thought again as he remembered that all of his equipment was in his bag which he left in his class. That was when Tsuna heard a loud "BANG!" and felt something hit his forehead, but instead of feeling pain, he felt… warmth and it also felt as if this wasn't the first time he felt it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Look _-kun! I-It's orange!" _

_"Tsu-Tsuna-kun, I once heard from my papa that those are called dying will flames!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In a split second, everything went white and the brunet found himself lying down on the floor next to Yamamoto, tired yes, but safe.

"T-Tsuna you…"

"B-Baka that's why you s-shouldn't-"Tsuna stopped as his vision started to blur. "E-eh?" was all he could say as everything went black, and the last thing he saw was a worried Yamamoto and a confused sun arcobaleno, staring at him with those calculative eyes, as if trying to delve into his deepest, most darkest secrets. Of course, whatever happened, he wasn't going to reveal any of that...

_yet._

* * *

***The rotary cuff is a group of four tendons and muscles that converge around the top of the humerus, the upper arm bone above the elbow. Together, they form a ''cuff'' that both holds your arm in place and allows it to move in different directions. While your shoulder is one of your most mobile joints, it's also somewhat weak. Too much stress - or too many fastballs - can cause partial tears and swelling in the tendons of the rotary cuff.**

****This is a fragment of Tsuna's past. The _ you see is someone's name but I will not reveal it yet X)**

**A/N - Srry if I disappointed any of you guys. I really tried my best ;A; If u have any question just PM me and I'll happily answer! Oh make sure to review, favorite, and follow! Ur feedback really motivates me! Well *yawns* time for me to go to sleep! Ciao~**

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**"Dare da omae?"**_

_**"Hm... didn't I tell you that I'll find you in real life some day?"**_

_***pales***_


	7. Raging Storm

_**A/N - I'M NOT DEAD. How long has it been since I last updated? Too long that's for sure. Well I know this chapter is very short but I hope you like it.**_

_**P.S. - to the guest who told me hacking is not possible with mac. I know it's not preferred but it is possible. First of all, there is a program where it enables mac users to have access to windows. Since you can access windows on a mac through this program (I have the program so I'm 100% sure windows can be used on a mac) hacking is possible through macs.**_

_**Anyways... enjoy~~**_

* * *

Chapter 6  
Raging Storm

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he saw the brunet's fragile body slowly fall towards the ground. "Tsuna!" the baseball fanatic hollered as he broke the teen from his fall. "Hey Tsuna, wake up! What just happened?" the raven-haired teen whispered as he helplessly kept on trying to wake Tsuna up.

"Wait, I should go to the nurse!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he carried Tsuna and started sprinting towards the nurse's office. Just as the two teens were out of site, a small infant wearing a midnight black suit and fedora jumped down into view.

"Hm… interesting…" Reborn said as he remembered what had happened during the fall.

**FLASHBACK **

As Reborn quietly observed his student trying to convince Yamamoto from committing suicide, he smirked. 'Nono was right, Sawada Tsunayoshi is indeed going to become the sky, the one that embraces and accepts all. Now if only I can somehow get rid of that stubborn streak of his…' the sun arcobaleno thought as he thought of ways to tor-err _tutor_ his student. Then, in a split second, a shrill scream reached Reborn's ears as he saw Tsuna and Yamamoto fall down from the roof.

"Leon." At those words, the once silent chameleon transformed into a gun. "Do it with your dying will Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he shot the dying will bullet. Reborn's smirk only got wider as he saw the bullet make contact with the brunet's forehead, but that smirk got replaced with a frown as the infant hitman witnessed what happened next. Instead of stripping down until there was only boxers left, Reborn noticed that Tsuna's eyes turned orange and his clothes were still intact.

'Hyper dying will mode this early?' Reborn thought as he tried to find out what was going on. All of a sudden, bright, orange flames could be seen surrounding Tsuna and Yamamoto, eventually breaking their fall. Fortunately, the bright light prevented most students from seeing the feat.

**FLASHBACK END **

"How in the world did that happen?" Reborn said out loud as he stared at the ground. "Well whatever happened, now I can really use my spar-erm effective methods to teach that stubborn student of mine." Reborn thought evilly whilst heading towards the sky and his new found requiem rain.

**BACK TO THE TWOSOME **

"Ah, Takeshi-kun, Sawada-san looks fine. He can probably go back home after having a long rest. Well then, I'll be going now. Is there anything else you need?" a kind looking woman asked as she stared up at the baseball fanatic. Yamamoto shook his head as he sadly smiled, indicating that he had nothing left to say.; The nurse then nodded as she silently exited the room, leaving the twosome alone.

Soon after, Yamamoto could hear the brunet waking up. "u-eh? Ya-Yamamoto-san?" he mumbled. "Yo Tsuna!" the raven-haired teen exclaimed as he saw the brunet get out of the bed. "Whoa, take it easy! You still need to rest ya know!" Yamamoto said as he tried to convince Tsuna to lie back down on the bed. "Says the one who was suicidal just a few minutes ago." Yamamoto paused as he looked at his classmate. "Yeah, I guess I really was stupid…"

"Right on, well anyways, it seems that you won't do it again so I guess everything is all right." All of a sudden, the baseball fanatic started to chuckle which soon evolved into laughter.

"W-what?" Tsuna demanded. He didn't remember saying anything funny and he sure as heck didn't want to be laughed at. "Well, you never really talked unless you absolutely had to and I really feel like I'm finally your friend! Well, the principal told both of us to go home, so I'll be going. Bye Tsuna!" the ravenet said as he exited the infirmary. As he left, Tsuna just stared. He stared at the door until thought that he couldn't stare anymore.

The brunet then looked down, only to find a note.

_'You saved me once, now I want to be your friend and save you.'_

Tsuna looked at it one more time then suddenly said, "A friend…That sounds nice…"

_~The clouds covered the sky's grieving face, the rain allowed the sky to cry, and the mist made sure that nobody was seeing this~ _

**TIMESKIP **

"Goodnight Tsu-kun!" Nana hollered. Tsuna nodded as he hurriedly ran to his room. "Baka-Reborn?" no answer. "Hitman who can't even teach a middle school student?" Still no answer. "Yes he's not here!" the brunet hollered silently as he gathered all this stuff up. After changing into his 'work' attire, the brunet put on a badge which had the words "Hacker convention - #27" inscribed on it. "Well then, let's go!" and he was gone in a flash.

**~THE PWER OF TIMESKIP IS AMAZING~**

"Finally, I'm here!" Tsuna thought as he entered a big, yet somewhat camouflaged building. "Your badge please?" a woman with a white phantom mask asked. "Right here." Tsuna said as he pointed as his badge. After a few seconds, the lady slightly bowed and said, "Welcome to the 150th annual hacker convention. We hope you enjoy your stay here." Tsuna nodded as he slowly walked inside. After walking around for a bit, he noticed that a huge amount of people were crowding together.

"What's happening over there?" Tsuna asked a random person that was next to him. "Well, I heard that there was some sort of hacking competition and someone named Arashi is winning." "Really? Well anyways, thanks." The brunet said as he headed towards the crowded area. When Tsuna reached his destination, he noticed two people furiously typing on their laptops. One the farther end was a man who looked like e was in his mid-20's. A cloaked covered most of his facial features but Tsuna could almost feel the man's panic. On the other hand, the man's opponent, a teen with silver hair and reddish cloak seemed to be filled with confidence. A few minutes later, the brunet heard a howl of frustration and a little huff of satisfaction. As he took a closer look, he could see the man raise his hands up in frustration whilst storming away from the crowd.

The remaining teen just quickly closed his laptop and seemed to head somewhere in a hurry. That was when Tsuna decided to take action. He silently weaved his way through the already dispersing crowd and finally caught up with the vict-err person.

"Hey." Tsuna said as he touched the silveret's shoulder. "What the hell do you want?" the teen snarled in reply, earning a chuckle from the brunet "You temper is just… Oh my, I never expected this!" Tsuna laughed as he tried to talk straight.

The silver-haired teen glared at him. "Do I even know you?" he asked cautiously, his emerald eyes shining with suspicion. "Well I guess you can say that~~" Tsuna said teasingly. By now, the teen was fuming. How dare this scrawny brunet he didn't even know mock him?!"

That was when the silveret's phone began to ring. "What?!" the teen hollered as he looked at his cell phone. His once cat-filled lock screen was now covered with weird looking tuna fishes. All of a sudden, he noticed that he received a text message from a mysterious number. "Hi Gokudera Hayato-chan was it? Well anyways, yoroshiku!" Gokudera shakily looked up and the now smiling brunet.

"Omae… dare da!?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'll find you in real life someday… Hayato-kun?" after those words, Gokudera paled.

_'No.. it can't be.. Oh mio dio no…'_

"Nice to meet you Arashi-kun. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but some call me Hacker del Cielo. Nice to meet you."

"Somebody just kill me now."

* * *

_**A/N - Truth be told, I am not happy with this chapter AT ALL. The overall timing of this story seems a bit too rushed and I can easily see the effects of my laziness on the entire chapter. I'm so disappointed with it that I'm planning to re-write it a little later. Anyways I *looks at review counter* HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT DEH HECK PEOPLE LAST TIME I SAW WAS WHEN IT REACHED LIKE WUT... 130?! ASDFGHJKLZCVNM ;A; Thank you. Seriously, your support is what has kept me going and writing HDC and although I may not have been able to reply to everyone's reviews, I read every single one of them. Once again, thank you so much for your support and I will do my best to not disappoint you with the next chapter. Thank so much and once again, please leave a review or even a favorite/follow. Thank you so much and have a great summer break everyone~~ (at least to those on the northern hemisphere)...**_

_**Preview**_

_**"Class meet your new classmate!"**_

_**"Hey he looks hot!"**_

_**"I wonder if he's single?"**_

_**"Haha flirted by girls on the first day can't wait 'till Valentines."**_

_**"Shut up."**_


End file.
